


Why'd It Have To Be Pumpkins?

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Why'd It Have To Be Dramione? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Miscarriage, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Pumpkins, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: All settled into their new home, Draco and Hermione celebrate Halloween.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Why'd It Have To Be Dramione? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984811
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Why'd It Have To Be Pumpkins?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Autumn: Pumpkins
> 
> 31 Days of Writing: A Holiday Celebration

"Draco!" Hermione's yell made Draco jump and he almost sliced his finger with the knife he was currently using to slice open the pumpkin that she had promised to show him how to carve.

He didn't know what it was about becoming a father that had made him become so interested in doing things the Muggle way, but he wasn't going to question it. He supposed that it could have had something to do with the fact that he was doing everything that he could to put distance between himself and his own father.

He set down the knife with a low hum as he heard his pregnant fiancée calling his name again. When she couldn't find her wand, she had to call for him. She was at the point now that she couldn't see the floor at all, let alone reach it if she dropped something. They still had a month to go until their little one was due, however, and Draco was honestly in awe of the fact that Hermione and their child could possibly grow any bigger.

"Yes, my love?" Draco asked as he wound his way into the living room where he'd left his fiancée before he'd gone into the kitchen in the first place. She'd been dozing after work so he'd decided to get a head start on their task for that evening.

"I'm stuck." She whined, reaching out for him. "Pull me up?" Hermione's face was flushed red but Draco couldn't tell if that was because of embarrassment or the strain of trying to get up.

Either way, Draco couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he held out his hands to her. "Come on you." He hummed as he helped Hermione to her feet. She looked even more tired than when she fell asleep and he debated taking her straight to bed before she opened her mouth and cut his thoughts off.

"How far did you get with the pumpkin?" She pressed a kiss to his cheek before heading off towards the kitchen. "How long have I been asleep?"

Draco followed her with a hum. "I cooked dinner first, so you can eat something before you even start to think about pumpkins."

"Halloween's tomorrow. We can't be the only house in the street without any decorations or the kids won't come to our door at all." Hermione pointed out, though she went straight to the microwave where the meal that Draco had kept for her was.

"I know, and I've started it, so it'll be ready in time." He promised. Though at this rate he was probably going to have to just draw a face on it. Time was ticking on, after all, and while he supposed he could use magic to finish it off, something felt wrong about even thinking that.

Hermione gave him a smile as she sat down on the opposite side of the table while he returned to the pumpkin. He had a vague idea of what he was doing so he continued to cut the top off and scooped the innards out and into a bowl, all the while listening to Hermione hum a song that he wasn't sure if he recognised or not.

She did a lot of that lately, humming or talking to herself. Draco realised that she was probably talking to Bump and it warmed him to his core. They'd made it passed the worrying stage, the stage where they'd lost their little star, but that hadn't meant that they hadn't both been on edge for some time. Moments like this told Draco that she was actually content.

Her yawn was the thing to snap him out of his thoughts. She really did look dead on her feet. He had tried to convince her to stop working on numerous occasions, but she was stubborn - and that was putting it lightly. She only had a week to go at the Ministry now though, and that was definitely something that he was glad of. She would then be able to put her feet up and get some much needed rest.

Draco wouldn't get time off himself until Bump actually arrived, but he knew that he could rely on Potter to check in on her periodically throughout the day, not that he thought that she needed looking after, but because he was going to worry about her regardless of where she was.

"Straight to bed for you once you've finished that." He told her gently, gesturing at the plate that she'd almost emptied already. Her growing appetite was another thing that amused him, especially when he'd spent the first almost six months unable to get her to eat anything other than crackers and plain egg noodles.

"I know, I know." She muttered, rubbing a knot between her eyebrows before her gaze met his. Even though she was clearly exhausted, there was still a sparkle in her eyes. He couldn't get enough of her.

Draco had finished emptying the pumpkin now by the time she had cleared her plate so he set it aside and then took her plate to the sink, deciding to deal with the dishes in the morning before work. His priority for now was to get Hermione to bed.

He helped her to her feet, kissing her cheek before following her up the stairs to their bedroom. They'd moved to their new house just a couple of months ago, but it already felt as if they had been there for forever. It was home and this was his family - Hermione, Bump, and their little star who he knew was always there watching over them.


End file.
